


KakaAnko Story Drabbles

by kakaankohatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Collection of Stories, F/M, Story Prompts, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaankohatake/pseuds/kakaankohatake
Summary: Just a collection of stories I've written over on tumblr.





	1. Cheering up the Scarecrow

Kakashi glances down at the tickets that had been thrust upon him by Anko; His eyes go wide at what the feature is and soon he’s looking back to her, a look of shock evident on his face; “This is… to…” 

She nods, “Yep; Icha Icha Takutikusu; I know how long you’ve been dying to see it; You almost started looking depressed there for a while because of how busy you are, Kakashi;” She gives him a grin soon afterwards. 

He did feel better knowing that he’s going to see it; and this kind, yet small, gesture made his heart swell with admiration for her; “Thanks, Anko; You’re the best girlfriend ever;” 

Anko smirks and crosses her arms; “Don’t thank me; Wait til after we see the movie for date night!”


	2. Anko and the Tardy Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko finds a lamp and hopes it's just as magical as the man she got it from says it is. But after rubbing it and nothing happens, is the lamp a fraud?

“Woah, a magic lamp!” Anko cries out as soon as she got home and realized what she had boughten. After close inspection of her new possession, and seeing the inscription written on it, the snake charmer knew exactly what she had.

Once she’s comfortable on her pillows, she rubs at the shiny gold lamp to find out if what she had really was as magical as she thought (for all she knows, it could be a dud). Her gaze then goes to her pet python, Roba, as he slithers up and looks to the object as well.

“Waitin’ to see what would happen too, eh?” She smiles cheekily then continues rubbing at the lamp. After a few minutes, she grew tired of waiting. “What the hell? What in God’s name is this? It must be a dud. Ugh, damn it… Well, at least I have a lamp to store oil now. Stupid old man… selling me just a normal lamp. How boring,” she mutters then places the now pointless object on the little table in front of her. “Lousy garbage–” she continues muttering and decided to get ready for bed. It’s an early night for her since she has to travel for her next snake show.

It’s tedious, but it gets the job done.

Once she’s ready, she lays in bed and falls asleep, her dreams of the lamp and the supposed genie that resides in it.

-×-

A few hours pass and Anko wakes up to what sounds like rattling. She looks around until her gaze rests on the lamp. The gold color is now shinier, glowing almost, and it’s shaking around. So, that’s making the noise, her tired brain thought.

Then it hit her.

“Wait, it’s shaking–!”

She yelps as a cloud of smoke comes billowing out and covers the entirety of her little hut’s floor. Then a humanoid figure comes out and stretches, mouth opening in a…

“Are… Are you yawning?” Anko asks, brows furrowing together.

The genie turns around and smiles lazily at his new master. “I was having such a nice nap, you know. I almost didn’t want to come out.” The silver-haired genie glances around them shrinks down slightly to a normal person’s height. His smokey “tail” turns into human legs and he walks over to Anko, helping himself to sit next to her. “The name’s Kakashi. And since you rubbed my lamp, I’m to assume you’re my master?”

Anko was almost near blushing at how close he was. Kakashi had a vertical scar down his left eye, and he appeared to be blind there as well, since his other eye is a charcoal black and the scarred one is a light gray color. His silver locks looked to be glowing and– No! Don’t oogle him!

Her face turned harsh and she nods. “Yeah, duh! I rubbed your lamp hours ago! Where were you?”

“Sleeping.” He cut in and smiled. “But, I’m here now, aren’t I? Do you have a wish? Oh, let it be known that, I can’t grant more wishes, death upon someone, bring someone back from the dead, or have someone fall in love with you,” Kakashi adds in, holding up four fingers right in front of her face.

She huffs then pushes his hand away. “Boring. What can you do then?”

“Anything, just not those things.” He smiles again. His toothy smile was nearly contagious.

Anko had to think about her wishes carefully. Given only three, a lot can happen and she didn’t want anything stupid. Tapping her chin, she shrugs. “Let me sleep on it. But, what would you wish for?” She asks rather curiously.

The snake charmer then noticed how taken aback he was at the question. He glances away then to the metallic red bracelets on his wrists. “Freedom,” was all he was willing to admit.

She frowns and looks to the genie. Huh, maybe there’s more to his story than meets the eye.


	3. To Slash Tires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After slashing the tires from her supposedly teacher's car, a drunk Anko Mitarashi ends up in the care of her biology classmate, Kakashi.

“F-Fuckin’… This car… yeah, this car HAS to fuckin’ be it…” A very drunk Anko Mitarashi mumbles as she walks alongside a modest SUV. She studies it carefully then smirks and slashes three of the tires. “There, that’ll teach you, SENSEI!” she shouts at the deflating tire. 

Just as she’s about to walk away, she bumps into her classmate for Biology. The drunk student glances up to see a completely sober Kakashi Hatake. Her eyes go wide as she tries to make an escape but ends up falling flat on her face in the grassy area by the sidewalk. “God damn it…” she said hoarsely. 

Kakashi bends down to check on her. “Didn’t break anything, did you?” He nods to her nod and sits by her, staring at the car now tilted thanks to the flat tires. His gaze is now at Anko, his black eye staring while his left eye is covered by an eyepatch. “You do know that… this is my car right?” Kakashi asks, brow raised. 

She sits up immediately and mouth goes agape. Just as she was about to talk, she leans over and vomits the contents of her stomach into the gutter. Obviously, drinking nothing but alcohol at this party, and not eating anything, was not a good thing to do. “S-Sorry…” she mumbles, body shaking. Leaning once again, she tries to throw up, but ends up dry heaving. 

The other student sighs then waits for her to finish. He can’t just leave her out here. Especially with other males that will most likely take advantage. Plus, it’s a chilly evening. She’ll catch her death out here. Once he was sure she was done, he helps her up and leads her to their joint apartment. Turns out, Anko lived right down the hall from him, so it made things easier this time around. 

Anko ends up whining the entire time, body still shaking from trying to rid itself of the alcohol and not succumb to alcohol poisoning. “Youse din’t have to, Kashi… I could’ve gotten home m’self…” she mumbles, eyes closing. 

Kakashi shakes his head and lead her into his room however, knowing that Anko didn’t have a set of keys on her (he checked carefully as they were walking). “No, you couldn’t have. Besides, you’re drunk and sick. You would have passed out outside somewhere and gotten seriously hurt.” Unlocking his single roomed dorm, he lets her inside and places the sick student on his bed, humming gently as he got necessary things, such as a bucket, water, perhaps a change of clothes if she woke up feeling better or whatever. “You’re staying with me for the night. And nope, I’m not taking no for an answer.”

She huffs but gratefully lays down, on her side, and faces the side of the bed the bucket’s on. With a mumble, she slowly falls asleep, her body still wracked with shivers. 

The older student couldn’t help but feel bad. Whatever Orochimaru-sensei did, it really affected her. Since they had a few classes together over the past few semesters, Kakashi knew what kind of girl she is. Loud, obnoxious, and tried everything in her powers to get her way. But this… this seemed different from her usual actions. She didn’t seem the type to try and defile teacher’s property. “Hmm..” he mumbles to himself as he quickly changes in the bathroom and took the recliner to sleep in. 

He didn’t get much sleep though, his mind worried about alcohol poisoning for Anko. Kakashi didn’t want her to die on him. That would look… very bad. So, he tries his best to keep an eye on her, but ends up falling asleep eventually. 

~+~

Morning came rather quickly and Kakashi did not enjoy the sunlight. At all. He groans softly and remembers something rather important. “Anko,” he says a little too loud for his own liking. She wasn’t in his bed though. “What– Anko?”

He then sees the bathroom door shut and quietly makes his way over. With a few raps of his knuckles, he sticks his ear by the door and hears the water going. “Well… she must’ve recovered quickly with sleep…” Then the water goes off and he makes a mad dash towards his recliner once again.

A few moments later, Anko comes out in the change of clothes Kakashi left her. She grimaces slightly. “Sorry about everything… And, uh, especially about your car. I can pay for that…” 

Kakashi shakes his head. “Don’t sweat it. A friend owes me tires anyways.” He gets a look from Anko with that but he ignores it. “Don’t ask. Anyways… how are you feeling? Better, I’m assuming?”

Anko nods and walks to the chair and sits comfortably on it. “I do. Note to self, always eat when drinking,” she grins and laughs. “Um… hey, thanks. For letting me stay here for the night. I really appreciate it,” Anko adds on, giving him a soft smile. 

With a soft blush (Wow, that’s a REALLY lovely smile she has), he waves her off. “It’s all right. I’m hoping you’d do the same for me if that ever happens to me.”

Standing up, Anko walks over to and gives him a gently cheek kiss. “I owe you one.”

The blush grows on Kakashi’s face. “D-Don’t worry about it.”


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi proposes to Anko, but she asks him to repeat himself to make sure she's hearing things correctly.

Anko stares at Kakashi with her eyes that were currently as wide as saucers. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. Only a soft squeak can be heard and it didn’t even come from Anko. No, it came from their daughter, Enoki. Tearing her gaze away from Kakashi, she looks to the little one and a half-year-old toddler who’s trying to walk on her own, but fails ultimately. Smiling at their little miracle, her gaze finally goes back to Kakashi. 

“Run by what you just say to me. Again. I have to make sure I’m hearing this right.”

Kakashi’s sitting cross-legged on the floor of their shared apartment with his arms out forward trying to get Enoki to walk to him. He coos softly at her then glances to Anko, his right eye closes, and with his mask down, it’s easy to see his gorgeous smile. “Well, if you really want me to repeat myself, maybe I shouldn’t. What do you think, Enoki?”

The toddler gets back up to her feet and babbles as she tries a few more steps and manages to make it to Kakashi. She giggles like mad and hugs her father. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Your mother really should listen more.” He chuckles and hugs his daughter, humming, his gaze goes back to his girlfriend. “Because your daughter asked me to do so… I want to marry you. I mean, we practically are already. We’re just doing things… a bit backwards.” He says motioning to the squirming child in his arms. “So, what do you say, Anko? Would you care to be Missus Hatake?”

Anko thought she’d never have the opportunity to get married let alone have a child. And for her significant other to be THE Hatake Kakashi? She bets loads of other ladies wish to be in her sandals, and bed for that matter. Scrunching up her face, Anko moves to sit closer to Kakashi on the floor, her gaze staring right into Kakashi’s lone open eye. 

This causes Kakashi’s mismatched eye to open momentarily. 

She takes in his gaze, his gray eye and the Sharingan. Leaning in, she kisses his cheek then drags her tongue against his face (yeah this is how their relationship is). 

“Childish,” Kakashi laughs, wiping his cheek with his sleeve. Hearing laughter below him, he glances down to see Enoki wanting to do the same thing to him. So, he hoists her up and receives a lick from her as well. “Look at what you’re teaching our child, Anko.” He sighs dramatically. 

“Ask me properly,” Anko finally says. 

“Hm?” 

“I said, ask me to marry you, properly this time,” she repeats herself, brows furrowing. Taking their child, she holds Enoki against her person and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Kakashi watches this unfold and his heart swells. A bright smile forms and he swallows a lump in his throat. Don’t get choked up now, Hatake. Don’t cry in front of you two most precious people, he tells himself and coughs into his fist. “Mitarashi Anko… will you do me the honor of being my wife? Er… Will you marry me?” 

Anko scoots even closer to where she’s actually sitting in his lap and leans against him. “Of course I will, Idiot. I don’t plan on being with anyone else… Do you?” 

He shakes his head. “If I had thought about being with someone else, would I have asked you to marry me?” Kakashi laughs, which Enoki joins in as well. With strong arms, he sighs happily and nuzzles into his family. 

Now, all they had to do was start planning. But that could wait.


	5. (not so) Miserable Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko's not having a good time at Kurenai and Asuma's wedding. Luckily, someone else is also not having a fun time. Well, at least she can go and bother him.

Anko stares at the drink in her hand and sighs. Why did she even come to this thing? Weddings suck and they make single people feel like they have to hurry up and find someone and get married or else they’ll end up alone for the rest of their lives. It makes her stomach squirm. 

Then again, this is Kurenai and Asuma’s wedding. Two of her closest friends. So, of course she had to come. It’s not the happy couple that makes her cringe, it’s just the idea of spending so much money on a party more for the family and friends than for the people themselves. 

If Anko ever got a chance to get married, she’d make sure hers was small. It wouldn’t be a big deal at all. Her only problem was, she had no one.

Releasing another sigh, she takes a sip of her drink then suddenly looks to her left and sees a familiar shade of silver hair. Blinking a few times, her brow rose. Kakashi? 

And he’s alone too.

Making her way over, nonchalantly, she hums softly and still sips at her drink. Once she was in earshot of him, she raises her hand and calls out so he can hear her over the music. 

“Kakashi!” 

Glancing up from his little corner of the room, his brow raises curiously. Anko didn’t normally seek him out. Why wasn’t she with the bride dancing with everyone else? Unless… 

“Anko. What brings you here?” he replies, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

“Oh you know, being best friends with the bride… had to be here. Even if I really don’t want to. Weddings suck.”

Kakashi chuckles at that and looks over to Sakura, Ino, and a few other Chuunin from their year dancing together. “You’re right, weddings do suck, especially if you aren’t the main guests of honor.”

Anko jerks away from her drink. She’s surprised he actually agrees with her. “And here I thought you would want a huge ass wedding. With people out the wazoo coming to give praise that the great Hatake Kakashi was getting married.” Speaking of… Is Kakashi even seeing anyone? Slowly taking a drink from her cup, she rotates the cup slowly between her hands. “Then again… are you even with someone?”

He shakes his head, hands going into his pockets. With the mask and the Konoha hitae-ate, it’s hard to get a read on him. And with her on his left side, he can’t even see if his right eye is showing any kind of emotion. 

“Afraid to say that I’m not. And that’s another reason why weddings aren’t my thing. They remind single people that you won’t amount to anything if they stay single. That they’re doomed to a life of solitude.” His head shifts a bit so Anko can now see the right side of his face. It’s closed so he must be smiling, she thinks. “But, I’m friends with Asuma, so I wanted to show my support.”

Anko laughs gently, shaking her head. “We both have the same feelings about weddings.” She looks out to the people dancing and a small smile forms on her features. 

Kakashi turns towards her. “So, what about you?”

“What about me, what?”

“Are you seeing anyone? It’s only fair for me to know about you, since you asked about me, right?”

The snake kunoichi scrunches up her face and she downs the rest of her drink. 

“Well, I assume that answers my question. I’m surprised. A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn’t be alone.”

A blush forms and it’s definitely not from the alcohol that was in her drink. “Wh-What?! Why would you say that? For your information, just because I didn’t answer doesn’t mean a thing!”

Kakashi laughs and puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. “Hey, I’m just messing around. Besides, I’ve never seen you with anyone, so, I’m just assuming.”

“Well… you’re right. I’m not seeing anyone.” She spat out. Kami, she hates weddings. 

Rubbing at his masked chin, Kakashi then stands up straighter, removes his hand from her shoulder and takes her hand instead. “Come on.”

“What? Where are we going?”

“Dancing. We’re just two single people dancing, right?” Kakashi smiles under his mask. 

The blush on her features reaches the tips of her ears. Suddenly, Anko’s glad for the dimly lit banquet room. It’s just a dance between friends. Fellow shinobi. What could go wrong?

Some time later, Kakashi and Anko were still dancing. She was actually having a somewhat good time now. Or maybe that’s the alcohol talking now. Anko wasn’t so sure anymore. But, she feels so laid back and amazing. Nothing can ruin this. 

That is, until she hears a squeal and glances over to the source. 

Sakura and Ino were hugging each other and staring in Kakashi and her direction. 

“Kakashi-sensei! We didn’t know you had a girlfriend!”

A sweat dropped down his temple and he laughs nervously. He tries to defend that they’re just friends, but Anko gets in front of him and ends up planting a wet kiss through his mask. 

“Yeah!? So what? Whatcha both gonna do ‘bout it, eh, Pinkie? Blondie?”

They squealed again and dashed off to Kami knows where. 

Kakashi was stunned silent. Anko just huffs. 

“Kami, I hate weddings…”


	6. Anko the Teacher and Kakashi the Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a little surprise is very much welcomed.

Standing outside with her class, Anko glances around, brow raised as she watches the upcoming Genin practice some kunai and shuriken throwing. She smiles proudly as most students had managed to hit the target. Although, some could definitely use some more practice outside of her class. 

Her smile slightly falters though.

Ever since peace happened after the Fourth Great Ninja War, things have gotten somewhat boring. There weren’t any dangerous missions to take. She was basically cooped up in the village and teaching. And maybe putting on a few pounds. 

But, it’s fine! At least, that’s what she tells herself. Her figure was fuller and softer than before. A faint sigh escapes her lips as she marks down the students she’d have to talk to after class for more practicing. 

“Well, I thought I’d find you out here, Anko.”

With a roll of her eyes, she turns around and sees Kakashi walking up to her, gaze as lazy as ever and with his usual stance of hands in his pockets. Her brows knit together. Wait, what is he doing here? “Hokage-sama,” she says and bows her head slightly out of respect for her the village leader. 

Kakashi flinches at that. “No need for that, Anko. Kakashi is just fine.” He closes both eyes showing a smile then he looks over to the new students. “How are they doing? Anyone we need to worry about?”

Anko shakes her head. “Nope. Most of them are excelling with kunai and shuriken practice. There’s a few more that need practice, but other than that… there’s no trouble makers, at least in my class there aren’t. Might want to check in with Shino.” She grins cheekily and makes a few more notes on her clipboard. 

The Hokage hums then looks to Anko, smiling faintly under his mask. “You’re still beautiful, you know,” he says nonchalantly. This makes Anko freeze then jerks her head towards him. Kakashi laughs at her expression and rubs at the back of his neck. “Let’s just say… I notice the little things, Anko.” Just then, a flower seemed to have magically appeared in his hand and is placed behind her ear. “If you’re free tonight, want to go grab a drink? Maybe some dango?”

She’s speechless, a hand goes up to gently touch the sakura flower. All she can do is nod, a faint blush appears on her soft cheeks. 

“Great! Meet me in my office, I’ll be sure to clear my evening for you.” Then, just as quickly as he came, he leaves and Anko watches. 

However, the sweet moment doesn’t last as she jerks her head to her students as they cheer for their sensei. Some, though, were making kissing faces and exaggerated kissing noises. She growls, eyes glowing red. 

“You better get back to practice, you maggots!”


	7. Invite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has a little something for Anko.  
> \--  
> A prompt from tumblr: Invite me!

Kakashi holds out an invitation to the Tokubetsu Jonin in front of him. A smile forms under his mask as Anko finally takes the small envelope from him. “You’re invited, you know,” he says in a gentle tone then pockets his hand that once held the piece of paper. 

Anko stares down at the invitation. Her brows knit together. “What exactly am I being invited to?”

He hums softly. “Well, it’s a party of sorts and I need a plus one. Do you want to go with me?”

“What party and who’s throwing it?” she asks, not exactly wanting to take the bait. But, it’s a party and those are usually fun. Unless it’s like the one Ebisu threw the year before and it was a total snoozefest. “It’s not Ebisu, right?”

Kakashi laughs then shakes his head. “Kami, no. It’s being thrown by Naruto and Sakura. It’s for… uh, me? I guess they want to throw me a birthday party.” 

“Really? But you hate parties.” 

“Not entirely true. I throw my dogs parties all the time. It’s very therapeutic– Hey, don’t judge me. I can be doing a whole hell of a lot worse.” 

Anko just grins, a slight giggle escapes her parted lips. “Well, tell me this, am I your first choice?” 

The Jonin gauges her first. Any answer could be his downfall. Technically, she is. “If I say yes? I mean, you are, yes. But, what if I had said no?”

“Well, I would have said yes outta pity. I’m saying yes, though, regardless. Also, we have gotta get you more friends. Parties for your dogs? What’s that about?”

He groans. “What, you don’t throw parties for your snakes?”

“Of course not! That’s… well, there was one time…”

“Ah ah ah…” he tuts, “You have no right to say anything then. Anyways… just be sure to go the training grounds on the date it says on the invitation.”

Anko does a mock salute and pockets the invitation. “Yes, sir!”

Kakashi chuckles and walks away. Well, that’s definitely one way of getting a pseudo date out of her.


	8. Hound in a Snake Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's given a mission to search one of Orochimaru's abandoned bases. What, or rather who, he finds still living in the base surprises him.

“Hound to Base, I found a possible hideout. Heading in to see what I can find,” he says through his transmitter. Once given the all clear, he removes and places it into his hip pouch. After a moment, he steels himself and heads on in, quietly and carefully as to not set off any traps. That is, if there were any.

Shifting his ANBU mask a bit, Kakashi glances around with both eyes, staying on high alert. There’s no telling what could be in Orochimaru’s lair. He had heard rumors that he keeps his student here as well… 

Kakashi didn’t want to believe it though. 

His Sharingan couldn’t detect any chakra nearby. Maybe it is abandoned. “Damn it…” he mumbles then runs a hand through his hair. Kakashi knew that Orochimaru was dastardly man, with all the experimentations. He had hoped there was some…

Hearing movement, and breaking from his thoughts, Kakashi went quickly into stealth mode, masking his chakra even more than he already had and went into the shadows. His Sharingan spinning slowly as he tries to see if there’s ANY scarce chakra signatures coming from somewhere. But, he can’t sense anything at all.

Heading deeper into the rabbit hole, rather the snake pit, he glances around and pokes around into different rooms. Still nothing.

“What the hell…?” Kakashi mutters to himself then decides to summon Pakkun to help him out.

The little pug glances up to his summoner and raises a little paw. “What’s up, Kakashi?”

Explaining the situation, Kakashi sighs then rubs the back of his head. “Think you can help?”

“Boss, this is exactly what I’m made to do. I’ll go off ahead and try to find something. You stay safe, pup.” And off he goes.

Kakashi groans at the little nickname. “I’m not a pup…” Just then, he heard something from his left side and he looks over and sees a kunai coming right towards him. Bending down, he gets out of the way and sees a person standing in the shadows.

“Show yourself!” he shouts and wonders how the hell they can hide from him and even Pakkun.

With a snake coming from her sleeve, a girl walks out and holds her arm out to try and attack the intruder. But, she halts her attack. Brows furrowing, the snake goes back into her sleeve and vanishes. “Kakashi…?”

“Anko? What the hell are you doing here?”

She looks to her hands then holds her head in them, suffering from a major headache. “I… Orochimaru-sensei told me to keep watch while he was gone. But, that was a while ago.” A hand then goes to her shoulder as she grips at it.

Was she hurt?

“Anko, let me take you back to the village.”

Anko shakes her head. “No. I have to stay here. My sensei told me to do so. I have to watch this lair for him. Have to protect it from snoopers or people who would take his work for their own personal gain.”

Kakashi frowns. “Would you consider me a snooper or a fellow Konoha shinobi?” he asks really hoping that she wouldn’t attack an old classmate.

“You’re… You’re not a snoop. Not to me, but you are to Orochimaru-sensei.” She stands her ground, but makes no movement to attack him. “You better leave, Kakashi. I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

This isn’t the Anko he knows. Anko is usually stubborn, and doesn’t exactly like to follow the rules (he knows this back from the Chuunin exams). She has to be under some kind of genjutsu from that snake sensei of hers. He has to help her. He also knows for a fact that she wouldn’t hurt him on her own accords. Kakashi has to break her of this genjutsu. Or at least put her under a new one to take her back to the village without much fuss.

But should he really put her under a second gejutsu? It is for her own good. Maybe though, just maybe he could continue just talking to her.

“Anko? How long has it been since Orochimaru’s been here?”

She goes quiet, thinking about how long it’s been. Then, there’s a look of horror on her face. “I… I don’t remember. Weeks, I think…”

It’s worse than he thinks. She’s been out here for such a long time, who knows when the last time she had any kind of human interaction. After a moment of debating with himself, Kakashi gently places a hand on her shoulder and quietly breaks genjutsu from his fellow shinobi.

Faltering slightly, Anko looks around and finally her eyes lay on her so called savior. “Kakashi? What are you doing here? Where am I?”

Kakashi almost didn’t have the heart to tell her that her sensei had abandoned her in this desolate wasteland of a hideout. And what was Anko supposed to take of? The poor girl was only thirteen years old and by herself. It made Kakashi’s blood boil the more he thought about it. Taking in a deep breath, he runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t even know how to start and tell you what’s going on… Basically, Anko, you’ve been left here, alone, for weeks. I was sent here to check out this abandoned hide out. I ended up finding you here and not much else,” he tries to speak gently to not spook her at all. “He must have put you under a genjutsu so you’d watch this place without fighting much.” He sighs then glances away. “But… since I’m here, want to head back to the village? We can have medical personal take a look at you and also see if there’s anything residual that needs to be removed as well. What do you say?”

Hesitating, she nods slightly. “I want to go home…”

He smiles faintly under his mask, eyes closing as well. “Let’s go take you home.”


End file.
